What if?
by That one Mudkip
Summary: (Alternate ending to Chapter 30 of Reliving the Game: Scarred Bodies) What if it was too late? What if Crystal was harmed beyond repair? What if the Chaos Kin had taken Crystal's life? What if the Reset Spring couldn't heal Crystal, because Crystal was already dead? What if...


**Soooo... My first oneshot! Also my first time trying to write something that isintentionally trying to trigger the saddening emotion. Anyways, I tried. Tell me what you think! WARNING: Contains spoilers, but if you haven't read the actual story, I'm not exactly sure why you're here.**

**What if?**

* * *

Amazon Pandora disappeared in a flash of bright light, and the sound of wings flapping could be heard. It was Pit. "Incoming!" He yelled, flying in. He had Crystal's limp body in his arms.

"You should go heal her, Josh. Since, you know, you barely did anything," Angie said flatly, still mad at Josh for almost killing Crystal. Little did they realize, the horrible truth was approaching them. He sighed and took Crystal's body from Pit and dipped her scarred, bloody, messy wrist in the water for a quick second, then pulled it back out before something weird might happen.

"Please, please work," He begged quietly to himself. He waited for a second, maybe two, but nothing happened. Nothing.

"What?" He mumbled to himself in disbelief. "What's going on?" He dipped her wrist again in the water. Still nothing happened. Angie and Pit ran up to him.

"Why... Why isn't she waking up?" Angie asked, her voice wavering, afraid of what the truth might be.

"... I don't know," Was all Josh could manage to get out if his mouth. Why wasn't she waking up after being dipped in the Reset Spring? Why wasn't she healing? Why weren't her scars disappearing? They were supposed to have healed. Crystal was supposed to wake up. How could the Reset Spring not work? Did Pandora somehow use up all the power? Was that the case? He held her wrist again, ready to dip it back in, but then he realized what he felt.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No pulse, just a limp, cold, wrist lay in his hand.

"It's too late..." He whispered, dropping her wrist. Angie leaned even closer to Josh, peering at Crystal, then at Josh.

"What? What's too late?" Angie asked him. Josh wiped a stray tear from his eye and then looked straight at Angie.

"We're too late, Angie. Crystal's dead." Just like that, Angie's life shattered into pieces. She felt like she'd been shot with one of Pit's arrows. A wave of emotions crashed over her. First shock, then denial, then bewilderedness, then depression, and then rage. She wanted to scream at Josh _"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _and push him into the Reset Spring or off the cliff, but she couldn't. Bad enough that her closest friend was already dead. She didn't want another one to die. Her angry emotions were quickly replaced with sadness again. As if the moment couldn't have gotten any worse, Dark Pit slowly walked up to them, bearing even more bad news.

"Dark Crystal's **dead**."

"H-How? Did someone kill her...?" Josh asked, looking behind him to see Dark Crystal's body, still and collapsed on the ground. He shrugged halfheartedly.

"**You **killed her, if that counts," He answered, pointing a finger at him. His voice was dipped in anger. "Their lives were connected, remember, you idiot? **You** killed both of them!" More tears emerged in Josh's dark brown eyes.

"I thought... I thought it would work..." Josh muttered. Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Like shooting her in the face is the best way to do it," Dark Pit scoffed. "It doesn't matter if you thought it would work. Because it didn't. What only matters now is that they're **dead****. You** killed both of them. It's all **your **fault, so don't expect any pity or sympathy from me." Angie glared at Dark Pit, leaping up to her feet.

"Crystal sacrificed her life for you! She's paid her life to save your's! How could you be so heartless at a time like this?!" She yelled at him.

"Because of everything's she's done for you," Was all he said bitterly. "What have you done for her? And what has she done for you?" The words struck Angie hard, harder than the news itself. What **had **she done for them, that they'd be nowhere without her?

She had been the one to realize they had somehow appeared in Skyworld.

She had led them through Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit.

She had willingly left to tame her dark side alone, not only to prove herself, but to keep them out of danger.

She had challenged the Queen of the Underworld, telling her that she wasn't afraid, giving hope to the others.

She had kept Pit from being nuked by the Reset Bomb.

She had accepted Josh's love, falling in love with him as well.

She had led the others fight Pyrrhon and survive his and the Aurum's wrath.

She had attempted to stop Palutena being consumed by the Chaos Kin alone.

She had led her and Josh to safety, and was the sole reason they had been kept alive for three years.

She had saved Pit many times from falling when he couldn't fly.

She had sacrificed herself for Dark Pit.

And what had she done? Nothing, besides be a nuisance. Dark Pit was right. She could see why he was so cold to Josh. Big, fat, heavy tears fell from her face, first slowly, than rapidly, like a stream. She knelt down and kissed Crystal's forehead.

"Oh, Crystal," She whispered silently, her voice cracking a little. "May yours and Dark Crystal's souls rest in the Underworld in peace."

The six, now only four, angels were summoned back to Skyworld, grieving over the two Angel's deaths. Angie lifted her head up and closed her tear-struck eyes, being shined by the golden light. Only a couple of depressing words resided in Angie's brain now, once filled with so many joyous thoughts. But not anymore.

_I love you Crystal. _Another tear fell from Angie's face.

_I always have,_

_And I always will._

**By love, it means a sisterly love. Not _love _love. Hope you thought I did ok for an angst-y oneshot. I really was bored, so I just typed this up. 'Till the next chapter of Reliving the Game is updated, with an alive Crystal, see ya. Review if ya want, I don't care.**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
